


Graduation Surprise

by Tangerinebabe



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Graduating!Clarke, Soldier!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinebabe/pseuds/Tangerinebabe
Summary: Clarke is graduating and she thinks that Lexa is still on the other side of the world. But is she?Homecoming AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when i watch too many soldiers surprising their loved ones videos on you tube at 2 in the morning, because i can't sleep.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Oh and I'm English so some spelling might be wrong to some people, sorry.

Today is the day that Clarke has been working towards her entire life. She is finally graduating from med school and is officially a doctor. All the late nights, stress and minor coffee addiction was worth it. Her friends and family are going to be there cheering her on as she walks across the stage and receives her doctorate. The only problem is that the one person that she wants there most of all won’t be, her wife Lexa. 

Lieutenant Alexandria Griffin-Woods has been a Marine for the past 8 years. She joined the corps straight out of high school, following in her father’s footsteps, making him the proudest man on the planet. She has been on four overseas deployments, the shortest being the ten-month tour that she is currently serving in Afghanistan. Although it may be her shortest tour it has felt like the longest to everybody, as this is her last tour before she retires and becomes a firefighter.

Clarke and Lexa met in kindergarten and instantly had nothing in common. Lexa was quiet and often liked to be alone or with her best friend Anya and no one else. Clarke was the complete opposite, always having multiple people around her and being a complete social butterfly she was born to be. Being so different from each other meant that they butted heads in almost everything that they did. This quickly lead to an intense rivalry between the pair. 

The rivalry continued in full force until middle school when Lexa’s mom suddenly died of a brain tumour. After that Lexa became even more introverted and no longer cared about any type of rivalry, instead she just let Clarke win at anything that they were meant to be competing in. It was like she no longer cared about anything anymore and only kept on top of her school work in order to keep her dad off her back. This sadden Clarke more than she would ever admit to anyone, even herself.

Three weeks into their freshman year in high school Clarke’s dad was in a car crash on his way home from work and died. After this Clarke understood why Lexa had pulled away from everyone and everything. She often found herself not wanting to be around people and usually ended up on the bleachers at lunch time on her own. She would just ignore everything around her and usually sat there staring into space thinking of the man that made her smile every day. 

It was during one of these lunches that Lexa climbed the steps of the bleachers and sat next to Clarke without saying a word. Clarke had given her a quizzical look, but Lexa had just shrugged her shoulders as if to say ‘what’ then looked back out to the field in front of them. They spent the entire lunch period sat up there in complete silence and when the bell rang for class, Lexa left with a simple “See you in English”.

This pattern continued for weeks, the only thing that changed was that Lexa started taking sandwiches for both her and Clarke to make sure that the blond ate something. Even then Clarke only said a small thank you and they ate in silence. It took nearly a month for Clarke to finally break down and admit “I miss him so much”. Lexa just sat there and held Clarke in her arms whilst she sobbed. When it was time to go to class neither girl never mentioned it again. 

From that day onward they became inseparable and in the middle of sophomore year they finally became a couple much to the relief of their friends. It had been obvious that they wanted to be together, but neither of them wanted to be the one that took the next step, leading to their friends having to watch both girls pine over each other. They experience many first together, they were each other’s first love and they even lost their virginity together. 

When the end of high school came and it was time for Clarke to go off to college and Lexa off to the Marines, Lexa promised that she would marry Clarke someday. They both knew how dangerous Lexa’s job was, but they also knew that she would fight to the end in order to come home to Clarke. 

Lexa made good on her promise and the summer before Clarke started med school they got married in an intimate ceremony, that had just their close family and friends there. Everyone who had ever spent time with the couple knew that they were made to last and they all couldn’t be happier that they wed. Of course, both of them cried when they saw each other and this lead to years of Lexa dealing with Raven and Anya teasing her about ‘the big bad Marine, crying over a pretty girl in a dress’. They all knew that it was so much more than that, but it’s was fun to tease. 

The honeymoon was a short trip as Lexa was due to be deployed the week after. Throughout all of the separation that they had been through, they had both remained loyal to each other and their love remained strong and fierce, just like the both of them. 

Now here they are two weeks before Lexa is due back for good and Clarke finally graduating from college for good. Knowing that this was the last major even that Lexa would miss helped to ease the ache in Clarke’s chest, but not by much.

Lying here in her marital bed, that defiantly hadn’t been used as much as it should have been, she couldn’t help but wish that the love of her life was there with her. To congratulate her and tell her how proud of her she was, sure she had done it by email, but to have is said in person meant so much more. Staring at the ceiling she tried to reassure herself that Lexa would be home in two short weeks, but nothing could stop the tears as they started to fall down her face. 

That is how Raven and Abby found her when they came to get her ready for the ceremony. “Oh, honey, what’s wrong? Today's a day to celebrate” Abby tells her whilst pulling her into her chest and hugging her tightly. 

“I just want her here mom, I know it’s only two more weeks, but I just miss her so much and I hate how many celebrations she has missed.” Knowing instantly who Clarke is talking about Abby simply pulls her closer, holding her tighter as she lets Clarke cry it out. There is nothing that she can say that will make Clarke feel better, well nothing that she is allowed to say at the moment anyway.

Raven comes around the side of the hugging mother and daughter and gently strokes Clarke’s hair. “Come on princess, she would hate to see you like this. Let’s get you into the shower and then get your fine ass to your mother fucking graduation. You’re a doctor Clarke!” Raven shouts as Abby shoots her a scolding look because of her language, but she long ago realised that she would never be able to stop Ravens bad language so she saved her breath.

“Yeah, your right, I need to get ready.” Clarke gets out of her mother’s hug and makes her way to the bathroom, after giving Raven a quick hug as well. She completely misses the small grins that both her mother and Raven flash at each other. 

*********

Clarke had just finished getting ready and was about to grab her purse when Raven spoke up “So have you heard anything from Lexa?” there is something in Raven’s eyes that makes the blond think that she is up to something and with Raven that is never a good thing. 

“Yeah, she sent me an email last night saying that she wishes she could be here. Why?” Clarke is watching Raven squirm under her gaze and now she knows that something is definitely going on.

“No reason, I just wanted to make sure that she is still checking in, that’s all.” She avoiding all eye contact Clarke and this only makes her more suspicious. Clarke can also see her mother staring daggers at Raven, so whatever is going on the blond suspects that her mother in involved. She isn’t sure if this makes her feel better or much worse. 

Before she can start asking questions though, her mother speaks up. “Ok, time to go, we don’t want to be late do we.” Abby says this far too sweetly and with obvious fake cheer and this only confirms Clarke’s suspicions confirmed. Her mother knows what’s going on with Raven. 

“Yeah, let’s go” Clarke starts to walk to the door, but as she grabs the handle of the door handle she turns around to face the two behind her. “Oh, and whatever you two are up to, I will find out.” With that she turns and leaves the apartment. As she is leaving she hears a slap, closely followed by an ‘ouch’ that she assumes is her mother slapping Raven up the back of the head.

*********

The 30 minuets that it took to drive to the University is the quietest Clarke has ever known Raven to be. She just sits in the back and plays on her phone trying to look busy. Clarke is sure that she only does this so that she doesn’t say something to Clarke that she shouldn’t. As soon as they get to the University Raven jumps out of the car and practically runs off to find Lincoln and Octavia, stopping Clarke from interrogating her. Abby has to practically drag Clarke over to the area that all of the other graduating students are congregating. She knows that her mother won’t tell her what’s going on so she doesn’t even bother to ask. 

All too quickly the graduating student are lead into the hall to take their seats. Clarke shares a few small smiles with some of her class mates that she has become friendly with over the past few years. Looking around she quickly spots her mother, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and to her surprise Anya. She has always been more Lexa’s friend than hers so she didn’t know that she would be coming. Octavia has a big shit eating grin on her face and that makes Clarke even more nervous. The last time she saw Octavia with that look on her face, two minuets later she was being forced to run from the police. To this day, Octavia has never told her why they had to run.

Before she can think to muck about what might be going on the ceremony starts forcing her attention to the front of the auditorium. The one thing that has always bored Clarke about these things is the speeches before the presentation. She just wants to get her doctorate and leave to celebrate with most of her loved ones. 

When they finally finish the speeches and they start the presentation, Clarke’s nerves start to kick in properly. Even though she has done this twice before she still has the fear that she will fall flat on her face and embarrass herself in front of everyone. When she makes it to the top of the steps she quickly looks over to where her mother and friends are sat and can see that they aren’t looking at her. They are looking over at the other side of the stage with ear splitting smiles on their faces. She tries to look over to see what they are looking at, but her view is blocked. 

“Clarke Griffin-Woods” The announcers voice shakes her out of attempting to see what is making everyone smile so big and she begins to walk across the stage. When she gets to the dean of the university though he stops her and picks up the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have stopped Clarke as there is somebody very special here that would like to present her with her doctorate.” Now Clarke is really confused as she looks over at her mom and sees that she has tears streaming down her face and her friends are all recording what’s going on with their phones. 

Looking back at the dean he points to the other side of the stage, where she sees Lexa in her dress blues. Clarke vaguely hears the dean telling everybody who Lexa is and that she has just returned from Afghanistan, but all she can concentrate on is that Lexa is here, Lexa is home.

Lexa takes a step towards Clarke and then the blond is off. She runs and jumps into Lexa’s arms hugging her tightly, before pulling back and giving her a bruising kiss. She can hear thunderous applause and she’s sure that she can hear someone wolf whistling, probably Raven, but all she cares about is that Lexa is here safe in her arms. 

Lexa pulls back with a big beautiful smile on her face. “Hey, baby” Just hearing that voice in person makes Clarke burst into tears. “Let’s get of the stage and stop giving everyone a free show.” Nodding her head, still in shock, she feels someone tap her shoulder and then is quickly given the doctorate that she had completely forgot about. Muttering a small thanks, she walks off stage with one are still wrapped around Lexa, not wanting to let go of her wife anytime soon. 

Rather than go back to her seat she pulls Lexa out the side door so that they can have some privacy. As soon as they are out of the door, Lexa is pulled back into Clarke’s body and their lips are reconnected. Pulling back, she looks into those green eyes that she has missed and loves so much. “What are you doing here? You’re not meant to be back for another two weeks.” Clarke is ecstatic that Lexa is back she just doesn’t know how she managed it. 

“I was always due back yesterday, I just didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you” Lexa smirks at Clarke as she says this and the only thought in Clarke’s head is ‘the sneaky little shit’. She slaps the brunet’s shoulder and she starts laughing. 

“I’m so happy you’re home” Just then something clicks in Clarke’s head “Raven and my mom knew that you were back didn’t they, so did Octavia. I knew that they were up to something.” She had been worried about what it was all day and now she is just glad that it isn’t something embarrassing or dangerous.

“I told them last week, I needed someone to pick me up from the airport yesterday and I stayed at Lincoln and Octavia’s last night.” Lexa is looking awfully proud of herself as she says this. 

“Wait you are back for good, right?” Clarke needs to make sure that Lexa is back permanently, she can’t have her here only for her to leave again tomorrow. 

“I’m back for good baby.” Lexa reassures her.

Clarke pulls her wife back into her arms just happy that she is home and content to just stand there with the love of her life in her arms.

They are not sure how long they are stood there, whispering ‘I love you’ and ‘I missed you so much’, when the doors open again and people start coming out. A few of Clarke’s class mates approach the couple and welcome Lexa home. The whole-time Clarke keeps a tight grip on Lexa, not wanting to lose contact for even a second.

Eventually the couple are able to make their way over to Clarke’s mom and friends. After a round of hugs, welcome homes and congratulations a thought pops into Clarke’s head. “How did you get the university to agree to all of this?” Lexa smiles smugly and looks over to Abby.

“So, Lexa may have told me a month ago that she was going to be coming home sooner than she said and that she wanted to surprise you at your graduation. I made a few phone calls and called in a few favours to set this up.” Abby says this as if it had been nothing at all and not the best surprise of Clarke’s life. 

She pulls her mother into another hug and whispers to her “Thank you mom.”. Pulling back with unshed tears in her eyes, she takes a deep breath and lets it out trying to calm her emotions. “Ok, I need food and a strong drink.” That brings cheers from the rest of the group. 

After food and a few very alcoholic drinks Clarke and Lexa return home to reacquaint themselves with each other’s bodies. Several hours later they are wrapped up in each other’s arms properly for the first time in ten long months. Lexa looks at Clarke and asks “So, good surprise babe?”

“You’re the best surprise I could ever get. I love you” Clarke answers with utter love and devotion.

“I love you too”

They slip into the best sleep that they have had in the past 8 years knowing that they finally together and that Lexa is home for good.


End file.
